


Dance Macabre

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost B.C, the band ghost
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Rituals, Slow Dancing, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: La reunión se torna un poco extraña. . .





	Dance Macabre

El ambiente ligero, la música  y el aroma del vino inundaban los rincones de la iglesia, personas con máscaras y trajes elegantes hablaban fluidamente con un rubor que pintaba sus mejillas a causa del alcohol.  
Hablaban de sus vidas, se quejaban del clima, otros sólo asentían a cualquier cosa que les preguntaran sin la molestia de escuchar o poner atención. 

Entonces la gente comenzaba a reunirse en grupo, se acercaban alrededor de la mujer que llamaba la atención de todos con el sonido del golpe de una copa.   
La Hermana que se encargaba de mantener al Clero estable, podía ser una misteriosa mujer con algo entre las manos, muchos se sentían intimidados por ella, parecía ser una mujer de mano firme; pero podías captar su atención cuándo de películas del cine antiguo se trataba, o cuando hablan sobre el trabajo. La mayoría del tiempo se veía de un lado a otro, organizando las reuniones, administrando los ingresos y regañando a los hijos de Nihil cuando regresaban hasta altas horas de la noche con una posible resaca. 

Pidió silencio en el lugar.  
Dio la bienvenida a todos los presentes y comentó que en un par de horas comenzaría el ritual y anunció la llegada del linaje Emeritus, y que pronto el nuevo líder les daría la bienvenida. 

Se despidió y al darse la vuelta dio una mirada de advertencia a los dos hermanos en un aviso a que se comportaran apropiadamente, seguido de una leve palmada en el hombro, la mujer se dirigió de nuevo a continuar con las preparaciones y a ayudar a Nihil. 

\--- 

El menor de los hermanos estrechaba la mano de los invitados que se acercaban a él,  les preguntaba si estaban divirtiéndose y bebía un poco de vino con ellos.  
Se había acostumbrado a esto, a saludar incluso a las personas que no soportaba pero creían que merecían estar ahí, por cortesía.  
A veces lo disfrutaba, a veces no, realmente no le importaba.   
Acomodo el cuello de su camisa en su camino a servirse un poco más de vino y quizá probar algo de la barra libre. 

Tomó la botella y vertió hasta la mitad de la copa, se la llevo a los labios para sorber.   
Se detuvo cuando escucho a otras Hermanas del Pecado hablar acerca del nuevo líder. 

Frunció el ceño y procuro ser no visto mientras fingía hacer lo suyo y ponía la atención suficiente para escucharles hablar. 

— Estoy nerviosa, y emocionada, quiero ser la primera en conocerlo. — Comentó una que trataba de no morderse las uñas, las otras tres que venían con ella concordaban con la Hermana. 

 — No es del linaje, eso lo hace más interesante. — Añadió la más alta de las cuatro mientras balanceaba la copa sobre su mano. 

— ¿Cómo es que nunca lo hemos visto? — Preguntó insegura una de cabellos rizados con un pequeño toque de drama y suspenso en sus palabras. 

— Es la mano derecha de su Oscura Excelencia, Papa Nihil, normalmente está a lado de él y la Hermana. — Agregó la menor de todas. 

 

Cardinal esto, Cardinal aquello.   
Si Emeritus seguía presionando la copa en su mano, terminaría por romperla.  
Durante toda esa noche había escuchado el nombre de Copia, poco conocía al hombre, las única veces que habían hablado había sido para cosas como " Tienes que leer y firmar esto ".  
Pero ya le hacía despreciable al hombre, el hecho de que todos le recordarán que alguien fuera del linaje le remplazara.   
A su hermano mayor no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto, pero el Tercero no encontraba agradable no ser el centro de atención de las personas. 

Entonces su copa se rompió y el líquido empapó por completo sus guantes.   
Personas alrededor se acercaron a ayudarle con preocupación de que se hubiera hecho algún daño.   
Copia le iba a deber una copa ahora.

\----- 

— No pienso saludar a ese hombre. — Dijo con firmeza mientras cambiaba su par de guantes. 

Su hermano,  quien ya tenía un largo rato escuchando sus quejas, viró los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos. 

— No es excusa para romper cosas. 

El menor arremedo a su hermano en voz baja. 

Estaba harto de la musica, que seguro era para promocionar el nuevo álbum.   
Si otra persona venía a saludarlo, iba a estrellar su cara contra la mesa de snacks.

En primer lugar, se había rehusado a estar ahí, pensó que podría ignorar el tema y tratar de disfrutar de la reunión pero el tema le perseguía una y otra vez.   
Pedía que Lucifer se lo llevara de una vez. 

Escucho varios murmullos por parte de los presentes y su atención se dirigió a la Hermana que hablaba con el Cardinal antes de presentarlo a quienes se acercaban a ellos.   
No llevaba el traje que usaba de costumbre, sin duda se notaba que era nuevo y la insignia del Clero resaltaba su titulo de Lider.   
Para ser un ratón de biblioteca tenía buen gusto en ropa y eso ya era un punto a su favor que la gente le decía. 

Emeritus no sabía si lo que sentía era odio o envidia, o tal vez la bizarra combinación de ambas.  
Pero tenía que mantener su porte para el bien de la imagen del linaje. 

Observó por unos segundos como hablaba con todos, mientras se reían y la gente trataba de llamar su atención por unos segundos para hablar de lo que sea.  
Se veía tan agradable que era repugnante. 

Decidió acercarse a él, con el sonido de sus zapatos resonando en las lozas. 

— ¿A dónde vas? — Escuchó la voz de su hermano mayor a la distancia, siendo atenuada por la música y la distancia,  e ignoro por completo su pregunta.

De cierta forma, Copia parecía un poco nervioso, y eso podía leerlo por el lenguaje corporal, algo que había aprendido a usar a su favor cuando de trataba de convencer a las personas o al momento de intimidarlas.   
Sonrió para si mismo, pensando en las posibilidades y diferentes escenarios en los que podía dejarlo en ridículo como venganza o recordatorio de que él no pertenecía aquí y que volviera a esconderse junto con sus libros polvorientos de rituales. 

Se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención una vez que estuvo a pocos pasos de él,  quienes estaban a su alrededor de inmediato guardaron silencio y se alejaron un poco para dejarlo hablar.

— Vaya, Cardinal, bonita noche, ¿no es así? — Extendió su mano para estrecharla con la del menor. — Será un gran cambio tenerte como nuestro Lider, es un gusto tenerte aquí con nosotros, bienvenido. — Y podría jurar que vio un roedor corriendo por los pies de Copia y seguidamente, dirigirse al pasillo.

Tratara de ignorar eso. 

 

— Su Excelencia, es un placer hablar con usted, al menos fuera del trabajo. — Y formó una sonrisa en sus labios, estrechando la mano que le fue ofrecida. 

Un pequeño " Tic " sonó por la mente del Tercero al escucharlo llamarle por " Su Excelencia ".  
Se mordió el labio.

 

— Lo mismo digo, ¿que le parece si me acompaña a bailar en esta canción? Nuestros invitados se mueren por verlo bailar, la Hermana presume que usted es un experto en el tema.

Hacerlo tropezar y manchar su reputación seria algo sucio y simple.   
Internamente imaginaba el rostro de furia de la Hermana si se llegara a enterar, y valdría la pena. 

El Cardinal pensó por unos momentos, sintiendo un poco de la ansiedad en él.   
Pero rechazar la invitación de su Excelencia era descortés y la gente comenzaba a animarlo para que aceptara.

La música comenzaba a sonar, conocía la letra al derecho y al revés, el Tercero maldijo en su mente porque sin duda era Dance Macabre, había escuchado al Primero tararearla durante los rituales.

— Seria un honor. — Respondió con un poco de ánimo y confianza, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

 

Tomó su mano y lo llevo al centro del salón, donde la mayoría comenzaba a bailar, otros pocos sólo miraban. 

Emeritus tomó su mano y su diestra lo sujeto de la cadera, claro que él iba a dirigir este baile. 

Sería una observación obscena, pero en medio de las luces no había notado lo bien que le quedaban aquellos pantalones ajustados y lo mucho que comenzaba a desear el poder tocar sus muslos; algo estaba mal en esto, no se suponía que debía desearlo, había algo raro y pesado en el ambiente.

Apego más a Copia a su cuerpo, sujetándolo con un poco más de fuerza mientras bailaban, Copia no pareció quejarse u oponerse al acercamiento, podía decir que tal vez, hasta lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él.   
No notó el ritmo que comenzaba a tomar la reunión, la luz de las velas negras comenzaba a apagarse y la gente se veía desconcertada y pérdida en sus parejas. 

Sintió el enorme deseo de besarlo.  
En un movimiento rápido lo tomó de las mejillas para besarlo con desesperación.  
Por sorpresa, Cardinal correspondió con la misma intensidad.

Nadie los estaba mirando, todos estaban en su propio mundo, en una especie de trance.   
La sangre corría por los labios de las personas, otras parecían devorar el cuello de sus parejas y manchaban sus vestimentas del carmesí, el olor y el color de la sangre cubrió las paredes. Cualquier persona fuera del lugar pensaría que se trataba de una masacre.  
Las velas negras tomaron nuevamente esa intensidad en su fuego.  
Entonces, esta era el ritual del que la Hermana hablaba. 

Llegó un momento en que perdió la noción del tiempo y Copia no había notado cuando las manos de Emeritus comenzaban a sujetar y masajear sus muslos, y antes de que quisiera decir algo, volvió a besarle con lujuria, hambre y deseo.   
Definitivamente esto eran los efectos del ritual. 

Papa bajó al cuello del Cardinal, lo que empezaron con besos y chupetones terminaron en mordidas y gemidos de dolor y placer por parte de Copia, esto estaba mal, bastante mal, la música comenzaba a distorsionarse, Emeritus comenzó a lamer los rastros de sangre que había dejado a causa de las mordidas.   
El odio, la envidia y la lujuria ( y los rituales satánicos ) no son cosas que deberían ir de la mano. 

— Ven conmigo. — Susurró el menor de los hermanos sobre el cuello del Cardinal, lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hasta el salón de rituales. 

Cualquiera diría que la Hermana estaría ahí, pero esta vez no era así, y no le importaba el por qué, no le importaban los otros invitados, ni su hermano, ni su padre, su mente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el nombre y la imagen de Cardinal Copia.  
Apoyó al Cardinal sobre la vitrina donde habían algunas velas encendidas que iluminaban de forma tenue la habitación, sintió el calor aumentar en su cuerpo y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta mientras que Copia le ayudaba a desabrochar su camisa y prosiguió a quitarse los guantes.  
Deslizo sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Copia antes de casi arrancarla por completo.   
— E-Espera . . . — Gimió por la sensación del frío de las manos de Emeritus sobre su piel. — Estamos bajo los efectos del ritual, ¿no crees que deberíamos. . . ? ¡Ah! ~ — Emeritus masajeo la entrepierna de Copia sobre la tela de sus pantalones. — Lo estás pensando demasiado — Jadeó el Tercero en el oído de Copia. — ¿Es esto lo que quieres, no es así? — Aumentó la velocidad en su mano. — Puedo verlo en tu mirada. — Prosiguió a lamer su cuello y a descender por su pecho. 

Copia trató de no gemir, estaba bastante sonrojado, pero mentiría si dijera que no había soñado con esta situación una vez, al diablo con la compostura.   
Nadie lo iba a notar, todos estaban ocupados comiéndose los unos a los otros.  
— Maldita sea, sí. . . — Volvió a gemir y tomó a Emeritus para atraerlo a él y crear un poco más de fricción. 

— Entonces ruega por más, ruega por mí. — Su mano se metió por debajo del pantalón de Copia para continuar con sus movimientos. 

 

— ¡Ah! ¡Te lo s-suplico! Nghh ~ — Sus labios necesitados se encontraron con los de Papa, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar. — Tómame, ¡Tócame! ~ ¡Haz lo que quieras conmigo! 

Fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.   
Tal vez a esto no se refería en un principio cuando quería humillar a Copia, pero era más placentero y satisfactorio.   
Los gemidos de Copia le excitaban y se sentía mareado por la lujuria, necesitaba más, necesitaba seguir escuchándolo, lo necesitaba a él y tenerlo frente a él, de esta forma tan vulnerable. . . 

— Oh ~ No sabes lo que voy a hacer contigo. . . — Desabrochó sus pantalones y desabotonó tortuosamente lento los de Copia, en ningún momento apartó su mirada de él, pensó en las miles de cosas que podía hacerle a Copia, esta podría ser su única oportunidad y no la iba a desperdiciar.

Tomó a Copia fuertemente de las caderas, hundiendo sus dedos en la piel y ganó otro fuerte gemido, Copia nunca pensó que fuera tan sensible, bueno, nadie había tocado sus muslos con tanta desesperación.   
Se arrodilló para lamer la piel en donde anteriormente sus dedos habían dejado marca, si se veía bien con esos pantalones, desnudo era mucho mejor, y podía tocar todo lo que quería.

— D-Date prisa, ¡Por favor! ¡Papa! ~ — Emeritus se puso de pie e inmovilizo a Copia con sus manos. — ¿Qué tanto me deseas? — Lo miró directamente a los ojos mientras su diestra tomaba la entrepierna de Copia comenzaba a masturbarlo con movimientos lentos.   
Esto tomó por sorpresa a Copia y lo hizo jadear. — T-Te deseo. . . Más que a nadie. . . — Cerró sus ojos, cediendo completamente al placer, abrazó a Emeritus con fuerza y comenzó a gemir en su oído. — ¡Papa. . . Tómame, por favor. . . ! 

Emeritus detuvo su mano y deslizó un dedo para acariciar la entrada de Copia. — Maldita sea, de verdad esperabas esto ¿No es así? — Copia asintió ansiosamente mientras otro dejo fue agregado. — Apuesto que querías verme sólo a mi todo este tiempo. — Comenzó a sacar e introducir sus dedos, una y otra vez. — S-Si, su Excelencia. . . — Cardinal movió sus caderas con insistencia, necesitaba más. — ¿Vas a tomarme como un buen chico, Cardinal? — Retiró sus dedos para introducir su pene en su entrada. — ¡Si. . . ! — Gimió mientras rasguñaba ansioso la espalda de Emeritus. — ¿Si . . . quién? — Preguntó con malicia mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente. — ¡Ah! ~ ¡Si, Si Daddy! ¡S-Seré un buen chico! ~ 

Emeritus sonrió lascivamente y comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas. — Te sientes tan bien. . . ~ Me vas a volver loco si sigues gimiendo de esa forma. . . — Dijo mientras sujetaba las manos de Copia sobre su cabeza para inmovilizarlo, Copia comenzaba a tomar el gusto de ser dominado.  
— ¡Ah! ¡M-Más rápido! ¡Más fuerte . . . ! — ¿Y cómo decir que no e ignorar tan prometedora petición?   
Aumento sus embestidas, sintiendo que en cualquier momento se iba a correr, sin saberlo se había vuelto adicto a los gemidos de Copia, tan obscenos y dulces.  
— Sigue así. . .Gime mi nombre, bebé. . . — Jadeó Papa con una voz un poco más grave. 

— ¡Emeritus. . . ! ¡Estoy tan cerca. . .! — Emeritus se apresuró a besar los labios de Copia mientras gemían entre el beso, podría tenerlo así todos los días, no quería que gimiera el nombre de otra persona. 

\-------

La Hermana llamó al Cardinal para entregarle los papeles que hacían falta ser revisados, parecía que nada fuera de lo normal había pasado la noche anterior.  
— ¿Disfrutaste la reunión, Copia? — Sonrío con amabilidad la mujer. — Los invitados quedaron encantados, ¡Excelentes noticias! 

Copia sonrío nerviosamente y asintió.   
— Si, fue bastante divertido. 

A excepción por la mordida en su cuello, que sin duda, seguía ardiendo.


End file.
